


I'm No Superhero

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Superheroes/Superpowers, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, anyone but harry and liam are barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Liam woke up on the morning of his twenty second birthday to the lights in his hotel room flickering and his hands feeling unnaturally warm.</em><br/><br/><br/>Not only does Liam need to deal with the stress of being on a world tour with the boys AND learning to control his powers, he's also developing feelings for one of his bandmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this ever since I woke up and for a little bit last night before I fell asleep. I've got a weakness for superhero fics and I've been wanting to write one for forever so here it is. You can definitely expect me to write more in the future.
> 
> Title from "Superhero" by Cher Lloyd.
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Liam woke up on the morning of his twenty second birthday to the lights in his hotel room flickering and his hands feeling unnaturally warm. He looked down at his hands and he was horrified by what he saw. The bedding material around and under his hand was burned and blackened. He kicked back his covers and scrambled out of bed. He turned to check the damage and saw that the only damage was where is hands had been. Liam gritted his teeth and fisted his hands and the lights flickered more violently, a few sparks flying from the ceiling light.

The thing was, he'd been expecting this. His family was... special. Every member of his family, on the morning of their twenty second birthdays, manifested superpowers. As far as Liam knew, his family was the one family that developed the powers.

His mother was a telepath, his father was an aerokinetic. Ruth was a pyrokinetic and Nicola was a hydrokinetic. And Liam, well, Liam wasn't completely sure what this power was called.

He'd been worried about how his power would manifest himself, and he had every right to be worried about it, considering what had happened with his sisters. Ruth had nearly burned the house to the ground and Nicola had basically flooded the house. And now that it was manifesting, he was just getting more and more scared of what else would happen until he could control it. Physical powers tended to be connected to the users emotions, and seeing as Liam was having trouble calming down, it would probably only get worse from here.

He unclenched his fists and took a deep breath. He walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the doorknob. As soon as his skin touched the metal of the doorknob, there was a loud crackle and the doorknob started melting. Liam pulled his hand away quickly before sighing. Okay, he just had to be calm...

He took a deep breath and went to turn the doorknob again, this time he could turn it and he swung the door open. Based on the still flickering lights, the burns, the sparks... Liam could conclude that his power had to do with electricity. So... a shower was definitely out of the question, at least until he could learn to control his powers.

Liam left the bathroom and went to go and get dressed, burning his clothes a bit in the process but he managed not to completely burn them to ashes. He knew he didn't have to leave his hotel room for a while so he tried to get control of his powers by himself for the next couple hours. He tried, and failed numerous times to control it. He'd ended up burning the bed until every inch of it was blackened. The walls were burned in places and there were black hand prints on various parts of the wall. Liam was just glad he could afford to pay for the damages honestly.

He gave up after he'd nearly set fire to the side table. He needed help. He went over to the table in the corner of the room and picked up his phone, preparing to call his parents. His phone lit up immediately to the highest brightness before there was a loud crack and it turned off completely. Liam tried turning it back on but it was gone. Liam was frustrated and scared and he felt his eyes start to water up. He had to get his power under control by the concert that night. He couldn't afford not to. He was afraid that if he touched his microphone, he could overload the entire venue at this point. He could seriously hurt someone. He could seriously hurt one of the boys...

He dropped his phone and went over to grab the hotel phone and had it ended up in a similar state as his own phone. Liam was actually crying now. He needed to call his parents so they could help him get this under control, there was no getting around it. But he couldn't touch a phone without destroying it. He needed someone else to call them for him...

His only option was one of the boys really, because he could trust them with this secret of his. None of them knew about his power coming that day, they didn't know about his family's abilities. But it looked like he was going to have to tell one of them now.

Liam walked over to the door and left the room. The lights had started flickering in the hallway and Liam couldn't do anything to stop it. Niall would probably be out to the venue already, knowing him, and Louis'd probably be with some of their crew. Harry would be Liam's best option. He walked over to Harry's room and knocked on the door, fidgeting impatiently, waiting for Harry to open the door.

The door opened and Harry smiled when he saw Liam.

"Hey Li, happy birth- Liam? Have- have you been crying?" At least he hadn't noticed the flickering lights... Liam hurriedly wiped his eyes and shrugged.

"Uh, yeah, um. Okay, Harry, I need your help." Liam sighed. Harry leaned against the doorframe and nodded.

"Sure, anything Liam." Liam laughed.

"I wouldn't say that right away, you don't even know what I'm gonna ask."

"Well, considering you've been crying, it's clearly something that's either upsetting or bothering you," Harry said. He reached out to wipe away another tear that'd slipped down Liam's cheek. Liam backed away from Harry's touch, afraid that Harry could get hurt if he touched Liam. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Liam, tell me what's wrong, you're worrying me..." Liam took a deep breath. Okay...

"You have to promise not to freak out," Liam said, "It's- not a normal thing okay, like, it's so completely out of the ordinary that it's just fucking crazy okay?" Harry nodded.

"Okay."

"It'll sound completely crazy okay?" Liam insisted, "but I swear, it's true and I'm not bullshitting you." Harry nodded again.

"Tell me Li."

"I have a superpower," Liam blurted out quickly. Harry blinked.

"Uh..."

"Okay, my family get powers on their twenty second birthday," Liam explained, "And mine came in today and I can't control it and I tried to call my parents for help but I shorted out my phone or something and I broke the hotel's phone and I'm freaking out and I need to get it under control by tonight and-" Liam cut himself off, feeling fresh tears fall. Harry tried to touch him again, to comfort him but Liam backed away, "No!" Liam shouted out, startling Harry, "Don't- don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you. But, I need your help Harry."

"Okay," Harry said softly. Liam almost whined. Harry was talking to him like he was completely crazy.

"I can prove it," Liam said, "The- the flickering lights. I'm doing that. And m-my room, I basically destroyed my room." Harry looked around the hallway, up at the ceiling at the flickering lights, and he nodded.

"Alright," he said, looking at Liam again, "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"I just need you to call my parents on your phone," Liam said, "Can- can we go back to my room? I'm sorry I-" Harry nodded.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Let me just get my things." He walked back into his room and grabbed his phone and room key before joining Liam in the hallway. He closed the door and Liam and he headed to Liam's room. Liam took a deep breath to calm himself down enough to reach into his pocket and pull out his room key to unlock the door.

They walked in and Harry took in the state of the room.

"Holy shit." Liam grimaced and the lights flickered violently again.

"Yeah, I know..."

"Christ, okay," Harry sighed, "Okay, you need me to call your parents?" Liam nodded and Harry pulled out his phone. He walked over to one of the only unburned pieces of furniture in the room and sat down in it. He scrolled through his phone and he touched the contact he was looking for before turning on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Liam's mother spoke from the other end of the call.

"Hey Karen," Harry said, "It's Harry."

"Harry, hi. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm calling for Liam."

"Hi mum," Liam said.

"Liam, happy birthday sweetie." Liam smiled.

"Thanks mum, um, I need to talk to you about the power." There was a pause and Liam spoke again, "Harry knows, I kinda had to tell him."

"Your power manifested, yeah? What's happening?"

"I'm burning things, there's electrical surges, I overloaded my phone I think," Liam said.

"It sounds like you're an electrokinetic," Karen said, "What do you need to talk about?"

"I can't control it," Liam said, "I was hoping you and dad could help me."

"It takes a while to learn to control powers Liam," Karen said, "It's going to take time."

"Time is one thing I don't have," Liam said, "We have a concert tonight and there's a good chance that when I touch anything electrical I'll overload the entire venue." Karen sighed.

"All I can say is to just try to keep calm," she said, "You know that physical powers are tied to the user's emotions. I want you to try and keep calm and try touching something again. Try to hold it back." Liam took a deep breath and the light flickering slowed down a bit. Liam exchanged glances with Harry and Harry smiled encouragingly. Liam took another deep breath and went to touch an unburned part of the wall. As his palm made contact with the wall however, there was a sizzle and when Liam pulled his hand away, there was a black handprint burned into the wall.

"Fuck!" Liam swore and the lights flickered violently again, sending sparks falling from the ceiling light. Harry flinched as a spark fell in front of him.

"Liam, you alright?" Karen asked. Liam kicked at the wall in frustration.

"He's okay," Harry answered for Liam, "Just frustrated is all."

"I'm guessing it didn't work then?"

"No," Harry said, looking over at Liam worriedly, "It didn't."

"I'm not gonna be able to do the concert tonight if I can't get this under control," Liam groaned.

"No," Karen said, "You'll be able to. Just, you can find some electrical gloves and you can wear them onstage." Liam snorted.

"I'm pretty sure someone's gonna notice me wearing big bulky gloves onstage," Liam said, "People will ask questions."

"I'm sure you can find some that will blend in," Karen said, "I'm sorry Liam, but that's all the advice I can give you on how to control your powers until your break. We'll work on controlling it better then, okay?" Liam sighed.

"Okay mum," he said, "Thanks for trying to help."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more."

"It's fine," Liam said, "I'll see you in a couple weeks mum."

They said their goodbyes and Harry hung up his phone.

"So now what?" Harry asked. Liam sighed.

"We'll have to find those gloves," Liam said. Harry called one of their runners, telling him to go and find some electrical gloves that could be worn onstage, no questions asked. Harry hung up and turned back to Liam.

"Well, while we're waiting, it couldn't hurt to practice." Liam looked up at Harry.

"Harry, I don't think-"

"It won't hurt to try," Harry repeated. Liam sighed.

"Okay," Liam said, "Okay, fine." Harry got up from the chair and walked over to the side table, where Liam's broken phone sat on top of. He picked it up and handed it to Liam. Liam took it and gave Harry a skeptical look.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I want you to try and calm down again," Harry said, looking around the room at the flickering lights, "calm down until the lights aren't flickering anymore." Liam sighed.

"Harry I don't think I can-"

"Can you just try?" Harry asked, "Please?" Liam sighed again.

"Okay." Liam closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Harry watched as the lights flickered less and less. Liam rolled his shoulders relaxing himself more. The lights stopped flickering all together.

"Okay, the lights aren't flickering," Harry said. Liam opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good, now what?"

"Your mom said to try and hold back your powers, maybe try focusing it through the phone?" Liam scoffed.

"That's what broke the phone in the first place Harry." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just humor me," he said, "See if you can turn it on." Liam sighed and focused on making the phone turn on. He felt his hand get warmer and he watched as the screen flickered back to life. It still wasn't working completely, just lighting up, but it was progress. Liam turned the screen to Harry and got a smile in return.

"Good job Liam," he said. Liam laughed and flung himself at Harry, hugging him tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around Liam and hugged back.

It was a few seconds before Liam realized what he was doing and let go of Harry, stepping away. The lights started flickering again.

"Maybe I shouldn't touch anyone until I've got this under control," Liam said. Harry frowned.

"You didn't hurt me though," Harry said, "I didn't feel a shock or anything."

"I was focusing the power into the phone," Liam said, "If I'm not doing that and I touch someone... I don't want to risk it." Harry sighed but nodded.

"Okay, fair enough," he said. He glanced down at his phone, "We should probably head over to the venue now." At hearing those words, Liam started worrying about what would happen again, making the lights flicker violently. Harry glanced up at Liam.

"You're going to have the gloves," Harry reminded him, "You won't hurt anyone." Liam nodded, but it didn't stop him from worrying. Harry walked over to the door and opened it, Liam following him out of the room.

 

The runner Harry had called to get the gloves came up to Harry when they got to the venue.

"Here are the gloves you wanted," he said, handing over two sets of gloves to Harry. Harry took them and thanked him, before he and Liam walked towards the dressing rooms.

"Why are there two pairs?" Liam asked. Harry handed Liam one of the pairs. It was a set of electrical gloves that looked like they could go with the clothes Liam was wearing onstage.

"I decided to get a pair of gloves to wear onstage too," Harry said, "So you wouldn't be doing this alone." Liam smiled and some nearby lights flickered.

"Harry... I- this-" Liam couldn't put into words how much that meant to him. Harry smiled back at Liam.

"You honestly thought I was going to let you go through this alone?" Liam wanted to hug him again, "This way, no one will be asking why you're the only one wearing gloves on stage. Maybe they'll think it's just a fashion statement." Liam took the gloves out of their package and slipped them on. Harry reached out to take Liam's hand and before Liam could pull it away, Harry grabbed it.

"Harry!"

"No, it's okay," he said, "It means the gloves worked, okay?" Liam smiled and nodded.

"Okay," he said, "Okay..." There was a moment of silence before...

"Conceal, don't feel..." Liam rolled his eyes and pulled his hand out of Harry's hand to slap at his arm.

 

The concert went pretty smoothly considering what was going on with Liam. There were a couple defective lights, but that's about it. Louis and Niall tried convincing Liam to have a night out with all of them to celebrate his birthday, but Liam just told them he was just tired and he wanted to sleep.

Harry and Liam headed back to the hotel together and they went back to Liam's room to wind down. The lights immediately started flickering when Liam stepped into the room.

"Think you could practice a little more?" Harry asked. Liam shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"Maybe," Liam said, "I could try." Harry walked over to one of the lamps in the room and he reached in, screwing out the light bulb.

"Calm down until the lights stop flickering," Harry said, walking over to Liam climbing on the bed to sit in front of him. Liam closed his eyes and took deep breaths. After a minute, the lights stopped flickering and Harry handed Liam the light bulb, "Okay, take it." Liam opened his eyes and took off his gloves. He reached out to take the light bulb and Harry gave it to him.

Liam focused on making the light bulb light up. He opened his eyes and saw that it was starting to glow Liam focused his power into the bulb and the bulb grew brighter and brighter until...

The bulb shattered, sending shards of glass in all directions. Harry shielded himself from the shards, not getting a single cut. Liam couldn't shield himself fast enough. He ended up with a cut on his cheek.

Liam dropped the remains of the bulb and swore.

"Fuck!" He reached up to touch his cheek, and when he pulled his hand away, he saw blood on his fingers.

"Shit, Liam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Liam said, "It's just a cut." Harry got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Liam heard water running and in a minute, Harry was walking back towards him, a wet flannel in his hand.

"It doesn't look like the piece of glass is in the cut," Harry said, "I'm just gonna clean it quick, okay?" Liam nodded and Harry reached out with the flannel to clean the cut. Liam hissed as the flannel made contact with his skin and Harry quickly apologized. Harry moved so that he was kneeling in front of Liam, on the bed and went back to cleaning the cut.

Liam looked up at Harry and watched as his eyes focused on the cut, his tongue sticking out a bit as he cleaned it. Harry's eyes met his and he smiled at Liam and Liam smiled back. Liam felt himself leaning forward and he could tell Harry was leaning in as well. They were getting closer, almost close enough for their noses to touch, their lips to meet.

Liam leaned back, away from Harry, remembering why that couldn't happen at the moment.

"Haz," Liam warned. Harry sighed and leaned back, sitting on his feet.

"Sorry," he said, frowning.

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you Harry," Liam said. Harry looked back up at Liam, meeting his eyes again.

"You want to kiss me?" Liam nodded.

"Yeah, I want to kiss you, I really do, but I don't want to hurt you." Harry frowned again and nodded. He glanced down at Liam's hands, which were burning the bed more. Harry reached over to grab Liam's gloves and handed them to him. Liam reached out with a hand and saw a spark arch between two of his fingers as he took the gloves.

"It's getting stronger," Liam sighed, slipping on the gloves as Harry started to clean up the pieces of the shattered light bulb. Liam was tired, and he felt drained and he just wanted to get a good night's sleep before they headed off to the next city. Speaking of which...

"I don't think it's safe for me to take the plane to the next city," Liam said. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he finished cleaning up and threw the pieces away.

"Why?"

"What if I short circuit or overload or whatever it's called, what if I cause the plane to shut down in the air? I can't, I could kill everyone on board." Harry nodded.

"I guess that's a good reason," he said. Liam snorted.

"You guess it's a good reason? Harry, it's a big reason. Fuck!" Liam fell back onto the scorched remains of his pillow, "I don't remember it being this hard for Ruth or Nicola." Harry moved to lay down next to Liam on the bed and took Liam's gloved hand in his.

"What are their powers?"

"Pyrokinesis and hydrokinesis," Liam said, "Ruth nearly burned the house down and Nicola flooded the house." Harry barked out a laugh.

"How is that not harder than what you're dealing with?"

"They got control of their powers pretty quickly," Liam said, "And they weren't on a world tour when their powers came in." Harry nodded.

"Fair point." Harry yawned and Liam sighed.

"Why don't you head back to your room?" Liam suggested. Harry shook his head.

"Don't want to yet." Harry looked around the room, "Where are you gonna sleep?"

"What do you mean?"

"Liam, your room's trashed, you aren't gonna sleep here are you?" Liam shrugged.

"I might as well," Liam said, "I don't want to destroy more hotel property." Harry turned on his side, facing Liam, and he propped himself up on his elbow.

"That's not fair," Harry said, "You're never gonna get a good night's sleep in this room." Liam shrugged again.

"I can't help it right now," Liam said, "It's better this way." Harry frowned.

"It's still not fair."

"Not much I can do about it at the moment," Liam yawned, "Go to your room Haz, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Harry sighed, but stood up from the bed anyways.

"You're taking the bus then right?" Liam nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'll go with you."

"Harry, you don't-"

"I want to," Harry said. He reached out to take Liam's hand again and he squeezed it, "I'll see you tomorrow Liam, happy birthday." Liam smiled.

"Thanks Haz, good night."

"Good night Li." Harry let go of Liam's hand and walked out of the room. Liam sighed and stared up at the ceiling, the lights still flickering.

It was gonna be a long night.

 

In the morning, Liam had had a long discussion with the hotel manager about the condition of his room, saying he'd pay to fix everything and that he was sorry and could they please keep this news from getting out to the public. Liam was pretty sure he was just lucky the manager hadn't called the cops on him after seeing the condition of the room.

He and Harry went on the bus while Louis and Niall were takimy the plane to the next city. It gave Liam and Harry some time alone and while all the both of them wanted to do was kiss the other, they settled for holding hands. Liam could feel that this was just the beginning of his and Harry's relationship changing.

About an hour into the bus ride they were sitting in the living area of the bus, sitting on the sofa and holding hands. Harry had brought his phone out and was searching for something, and Liam had no idea what.

After a couple minutes Harry spoke up.

"Liam, have you ever heard of the show Pushing Daisies?" Harry asked. Liam shook his head.

"No," Liam said, "What is it?"

"Well, the main character of the show can bring back the dead with one touch," Harry started, "But he can't touch them again without them dying again, permanently this time. The love interest had died and the main character brought her back and he couldn't touch her without her dying again. So, when they kissed, she held a piece of plastic wrap between them." Liam was confused as to why Harry was bringing this up for a bit, until...

"Wait, do you want to try that?" Harry nodded.

"I really want to kiss you Liam," Harry said, "So much, and if we tried this..."

"Harry, I don't know..."

"Plastic doesn't conduct electricity," Harry said, "So you couldn't shock me through the plastic."

"But I could melt it," Liam said, "And I doubt that'll feel too great on your lips." Harry pouted.

"Please Liam," Harry begged, "I don't know how much longer I can resist kissing you honestly. Can we just try it?" Liam thought for a second before he sighed and nodded.

"Okay," Liam said, "We'll try it." Harry grinned and squeezed Liam's hand before he got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen area. He looked through a couple drawers before finding it. He pulled out a layer of plastic wrap and ripped it from its container. He puts it away again before heading over to the sofa again and sitting next to Liam. He held it up between them.

"Okay?" Harry asked, just checking with Liam to make sure he was still okay with this. Liam nodded.

"Yeah." Harry gently pressed the plastic wrap to Liam's lips, making sure he wasn't gonna suffocate him, and pressed his lips to Liam's.

The kiss wasn't heated or anything too special. No tongue, no biting, just lips moving against each other, with a piece of plastic between them, but it was a kiss, and that was enough for Liam and Harry at the moment.

They kissed until, like Liam had said would happen, the plastic started crinkling and getting warm, starting to melt. Liam smiled and pulled away from the plastic and Harry's lips.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," he said. Harry chuckled and nodded. He crumpled the plastic into a ball and tossed it at the garbage can. Harry took Liam's gloved hand again and squeezed, Liam squeezing back. Liam wished that he could cuddle up with Harry without risking hurting him, and that was a wish he shared with Harry.

 

Throughout the last couple weeks of the North American leg of the tour, Liam had gained a little control over his powers. He was able to stop the lights from flickering, and that progress was enough for Liam to know he could actually learn to control his power, and sooner than he thought he'd be able to.

He still wasn't able to fly on a plane though, so he couldn't go home over the break. When that leg of the tour ended, Liam paid for tickets for his parents to come help him control his powers and Harry drove Liam from Boston to L.A. Harry was letting Liam and his parents stay at his L.A. house while Liam was learning to control his powers. Harry only stayed in L.A. for a day before he took a plane to the UK.

Liam had one night alone at Harry's house before his parents flew in, so when he knew Harry had landed, he skyped him.

He put his gloves on so he wouldn't fry his laptop and he called Harry, who answered after a couple rings.

They talked for about an hour before they fell into silence. Liam sighed.

"It's crazy, I already miss you so much," Liam said. Harry smiled softly, nodding.

"I miss you too Li," Harry said, "But at least you're gonna be learning to control your powers, and then when the European leg of the tour starts, we'll have as much time together as we want."

"And maybe I'll actually be able to kiss you by then," Liam said. Harry's smile widened.

"Yeah, that too." Liam sighed again.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now," he said.

"In a month Li," Harry said. He looked off screen, "I should probably sleep a bit, I'm exhausted." Liam nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Haz." Harry blew Liam a kiss through the screen before they both logged off.

 

By the time the month was over, Liam had gotten full control over his powers. He didn't fry electronics, he didn't leave burned handprints on the walls, he could fly on a plane to the UK without worrying about taking the plane down and he could touch someone without hurting them. Complete control.

He hadn't told Harry this though, he'd told him that things were going well and he was progressing, but Harry had no clue just how well things had progressed.

Liam's plane landed in the UK the day of the concert and Liam said a quick goodbye to his parents before heading to the venue right away.

He nearly ran into the building and actually ran to the dressing rooms. He found Harry with Louis, Niall, and Lou in one of the dressing rooms and Harry had only just noticed he was there when Liam rushed over to him, cupping Harry's cheeks with his ungloved hands and kissing him. Harry froze for a second, surprised, but melted into the kiss quickly.

He knew the other two and Lou were in the room with them, that fact made perfectly clear by Niall wolf whistling, Louis hollering at the two of them to get a room, and the sound of Lou hitting Louis upside the head. But Liam and Harry ignored them, kissing each other like they'd been starved of each other's kiss for too long.

They broke the kiss and just stared at each other for a second. Liam stroked Harry's cheek with his thumb and Harry leaned into his touch.

"Missed you," Liam murmured. Harry smiled softly and nodded.

"I missed you too," he said, just as quietly.

"It's great to finally be able to do that," Liam whispered and Harry nodded again, agreeing silently. Harry leaned forward to kiss Liam again quick.

The boys stage manager came into the room to tell them to head to the stage for sound check. Liam let his hands fall from Harry's face and Harry took Liam's hand in his as he and Liam left the room hand in hand.

 

After sound check, Liam and Harry walked around backstage, holding hands. Harry was so glad he could actually touch Liam's skin again, he never wanted to let go. Liam explained how he got his powers under control, only having burned a couple pieces of Harry's furniture. Harry was barely listening, and he interrupted Liam talking by kissing him again. Liam smiled into the kiss and they only stopped kissing to find an empty hallway to snog in without being interrupted by anyone.

Harry backed Liam up to the wall and kissed him hard, Liam reaching up to grab Harry's hair. Harry groaned into the kiss, feeling Liam pull his hair gently and he placed his own hands at Liam's waist, pulling him even closer to him.

They kissed until Harry broke it, needing to get something off his chest before they continued.

"Liam," he breathed out, "Wait a second." Liam leaned back a little.

"Haz?"

"I need you to know before we continue, this isn't just a casual thing for me, okay?" Harry said, watching Liam's reaction, "I like you, so much, and if this just a casual thing for you, then I can't keep doing this." He was confused when he saw Liam grin and the next thing he knew Liam was kissing him again. Harry chuckled into the kiss and pulled away again.

"Liam..."

"Trust me Harry," Liam said, leaning forward to keep kissing Harry, "This isn't gonna be a casual thing for me either." Harry smiled and kissed Liam back again. They barely even broke the kiss when Harry spoke up again.

"So," Harry murmured as he kissed Liam, "Can I consider you my boyfriend then?" Liam smiled into the kiss.

"Yeah," Liam said. Harry hummed as they kept snogging and his hands slipped lower on Liam's waist, one of his hands sliding down to cup Liam's bulge. Liam moaned into the kiss, parting his lips just enough for Harry to lick into his mouth. Harry moved his hand to grab the zipper and just as he was about to pull it down, they heard Louis calling for them. Liam groaned as Harry smiled and pulled away.

"I guess we'll just have to continue this after the concert, yeah?" Harry said. Liam nodded and watched as Harry walked down the hallway and out of sight. He focused on willing his hard on away as he followed Harry.

 

The end of the concert couldn't have come quick enough. Harry and Liam left almost immediately, to more wolf whistles and cat calls from Louis and Niall.

They were barely able to keep it in their pants long enough to make it to Liam's flat. They left the car and raced up to the door of Liam's flat. Liam pulled out his keys and tried not to focus on Harry pressing himself against Liam from behind. He fumbled with the keys a bit before unlocking the door and pulling Harry into the flat. He kicked the door closed just as Harry backed him up against it and kissed him.

"Wanna suck you off," Harry whispered against Liam's lips. Liam groaned.

"Fuck, Harry."

"Bedroom?" Liam nodded.

"Yeah." Harry pulled away from the kiss and took Liam's hand in his as Liam walked ahead of him to his bedroom. Harry kicked the door shut this time and almost immediately dropped to his knees in front of Liam. He reached for Liam's fly and unzipped him, pushing both his jeans and his boxers down to Liam's ankles. Harry reached for Liam's dick and he started to stroke him, earning a soft moan from Liam. Harry leaned forward and kissed the tip of Liam's dick and Liam hissed and Harry smirked before opening his lips and taking the head of Liam's dick into his mouth. He sucked and slowly bobbed his head down the length, taking about half of Liam's dick into his mouth before bobbing back up again. Harry bobbed his head again and Liam bucked forward a bit. Harry pulled back and reached with both hands to hold Liam's hips before he sank back down again.

Liam reached for Harry's hair and gripped it tight in his fists. Harry pulled back and let Liam's dick fall from his mouth.

"Wanna fuck my mouth Li?" Harry asked, his voice sounding wrecked already. Liam swore.

"Shit, Harry," Liam moaned, "Are you sure?" In response, Harry opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, letting go of Liam's hips and waiting. Liam swore again before grabbing his dick and guiding it back into Harry's mouth. Harry's lips stretched around his dick and he looked up at Liam through his eyelashes. Liam swore again at the sight and fisted Harry's hair again before he bucked forward into the warmth of Harry's mouth. Harry closed his eyes and let Liam fuck into his mouth until Liam was letting out moans and strings of curses.

"Fuck, Harry, 'm gonna come," Liam moaned, letting go of Harry's hair. Harry stayed where he was and swirled his tongue around Liam's length before pulling back and sucking on Liam's tip and Liam let go, coming down Harry's throat, Harry swallowing his load, some of Liam's cum trailing out of the side of his mouth. Harry sat back on his feet and used his thumb to wipe the cum off of his face and sucked it off of his thumb.

"Shit Harry," Liam said, "Fucking hell." He helped Harry to his feet and saw that Harry was still hard. He pulled Harry towards him and he pushed Harry's trousers down until he could wrap his hand around Harry's dick. Harry huffed out a breath, leaning into Liam and burying his face into the crook of Liam's neck. Liam stroked Harry's length fast until Harry was moaning and coming, his load hitting Liam's leg.

Liam kicked his trousers and boxers off and wrapped his arms around Harry, leading him towards the bed. He told Harry to lie down and that he'd be right back. Harry got onto the bed and Liam left for the bathroom, grabbing a flannel and cleaning Harry's cum off of him. He left the bathroom with the flannel and went to clean Harry up, so Liam left for the bedroom again and he wiped the remaining cum from Harry's face before going back to leave the dirty flannel in the bathroom. He left the bathroom and saw that Harry had finished stripping himself and was lying naked on the bed. Liam pulled his remaining clothes off as well and climbed onto the bed next to Harry. They pulled the covers back and slipped under them.

They moved so that they were lying face to face, Liam's arm under Harry and Harry cuddled into Liam's side. They fell asleep pretty quickly, cuddled close to each other.

 

Liam very rarely had to use his power and he was glad for that, if anything he only used it to gently shock Louis if he was getting on everyone's nerves. He didn't like to think about what he might have to use his power for in the future, but he was actually glad that he'd gotten his power now.

Harry was his boyfriend because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure I'm all that great at writing anything smutty but oh well, I hope you enjoyed anyways.


End file.
